warriorscatsandclansfandomcom-20200214-history
MeadowClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a MeadowClan cat. In MeadowClan... Rosestar padded around camp. There has been less prey than normal. ☾IceWish☽ 19:27, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Lilypetal picked brambles out of her fur from the daily romp. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 20:16, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Rosestar went hunting, but found no prey. ☾IceWish☽ 20:20, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Leafwhisker drank from a small stream.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 19:53, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Daisypaw stalked a mouse.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 19:53, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Leafwhisker quietly walked to the FrostClan broder where Snowfeather was waiting.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 19:45, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Leafwhisker greeted Snowfeather warmly and licked her ears. "Hello My love" he murmured.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 19:48, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "What is it? My darling" Leafwhisker asked.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 19:52, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Really? That's great!" Leafwhisker's eyes grew wide with alarm.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 19:55, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "I will miss you a lot" Leafwhisker murmured.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 19:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Leafwhisker sadly parted with Snowfeather and returned to the MeadowClan camp.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 20:03, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Pollentail looked down at her kits. Ivykit, Blossomkit, Oakkit, and Acornkit. Pollentail had given birth to Ivykit, Blossomkit, and Oakkit, while Acornkit had been found on the border and given to Pollentail.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 13:55, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Acornkit playfully leaped on Ivykit. Acornkit knew he wasn't Pollentail's real son, he was born to a loner, but Pollentail treated him like her son, and Ivykit, Blossomkit, and Oakkit were nice.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 14:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Ivykit squealed and shook Acornkit off. She leaped on a large stone and looked out to the horizon (how about they get attacked by another clan? Or dogs? And they capture Ivykit.) She sat down and watched the sunset going down, and waited for Acornkit. The sun went under, and Silverpelt was revieled. What kind of warriors, Ivykit thought, would go up to StarClan? They might've done ''something wrong in their life, right? She got up and padded to a small puddle in the far side of camp. She noticed something strange in the distance. They were coming straight at her. Ivykit disliked water, but she had to duck down into the puddle. Soon, she realized they had seen her before, and she was taken. [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 01:06, August 21, 2012 (UTC) "Ivykit! No!" Pollentail yowled. "No" Acornkit murmured.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 01:09, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Ivykit glanced up out of the swarm of fur that cought her. "Pollentail! Mum! Help!" She looked down at whatever was taking her, "No I don't wa-" And she was gone. Tulipfeather hid behind a shrub as the kidnappers approached. Her dark eyes glinted as she remembered one part of her past, but she tried to forget it. [[User:Edme MacHeath14|'☀Dawn']][[User Talk:Edme MacHeath14|'heart❤']] 02:31, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Leafwhisker ran after the cat that had taken Ivykit. "Please bring her back" Pollentail meowed. She knew she couldn't go, she had to give her other kits milk.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 13:56, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Lilypetal looked at her paws; which were caked with mud from her attempt to hunt. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 22:25, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Leafwhisker continued to pursue the strange cat who was now only a few tail-lengths way.---"Leafwhisker will get Ivykit back" Acornkit comforted Pollentail.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot''']] 21:34, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan